Tai's Birthday
by 999sea9
Summary: Sora was ready to give Tai his birthday present. But what was it? A Taiora fanfic. TaixSora


_****Tai's Birthday_

_**A TaixSora Digimon FanFic by 999sea9**_

_**TaixSora~**_

_**Never ending love**_

* * *

><p><em>When I was lost, you would always be there for me...<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>-5:00pm-<em>_

__*RINNGGGGG!*__

Sora Takenouchi came out of the classroom, finally enduring a series of never-ending lessons...

And she put on her hairclip, that Tai gave her.

And she walked towards his classroom, with the present in her hands..

And stood outside her classroom, just waiting for him to fetch her down.

"Tai~"

_She held the present and giggled as she could not wait but to give him a surprise..._

_Tai..._

A group of girls walked towards her and saw her outside Tai's class.

"What do you think we should do with her?"

"I don't know. Want to call some of our boys to beat her up?"

"Okay."

Sora noticed the group of girls slowly advancing towards her, and took out her cellphone and dialed Tai's number

Before they pushed her to the ground and the cellphone slid across the phone

"What do you think you're doing outside our class?"

Sora stood up and was about to retrieve her handphone before the group of girls pushed her against the wall

"Don't think just because you're Tai's best friend, we'll let you off from coming into our territory!"

"Wait! Since when was this YOUR territory?"

"It has been ours always!"

"Don't lie. Just be-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

And one of the girls kicked Sora in the stomach...

"Uggh..."

And she slowly fell to the ground..

"Let's kick her!"

And they started to kick Sora who was lying down on the ground

"TAAAAIIII!"

* * *

><p><em>-Somewhere in the football field-<em>

"Sora..?"

Taichi Yagami took out his handphone and answered the call...

While he heard kicks, voices and sounds that he was not supposed to hear...

"This girl really need to learn a lesson!"

"I know right!"

*SLAP*

"What do you have to say now, Sora Takenouchi?"

"... *sob*..."

_SORA!_

He put down his bag and ran straight up the staircases, while avoiding any teacher in his way...

_Those bastards!_

_What have they done to her?_

* * *

><p><em>-Moments later-<em>

"So Ms. Takenouchi. You still haven't learnt your lessons didn't you?"

One girl stepped up and kicked her again in the stomach, and Sora could not hold the present tightly in her hands...

"GIVE US THE STUPID BOX AND WE'LL LET YOU GO!"

"NO!"

"All right, then!"

Then the gang of girls and boys continued to beat her up.

Not long before Tai came to the scene...

"SORA!"

He punched his way through the boys, and just used his hands to punch everyone that was torturing her...

"Take my hand!"

Sora held her hand out weakly as Tai pulled her out of the scene...

* * *

><p><em>-5:35pm-<em>

_At the bench in the park_

_They have managed to escape the gang... Even though Sora left her cellphone at the scene, she never forgotten the present in her hands.._

"Sora, you alright..."

He sat down on the bench, while putting bandages around her arms..

*sob**sob* "Tai..."

She slowly leaned her head against his shoulder and started sobbing...

_"... I'm sorry..."_

_"*sob*_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sora finally looked up in Tai's eyes, ad she noticed something<em>_

__The present was missing__

**"TAI!"**

"Yes?"

"The- The- THE!"

"It's here~"

Tai took out the present that was with him all along while Sora was crying against his shoulder..

"Sorry, if I made your clothes.. wet..."

She took the present and started to blush, while she tried turning her head away from Tai, while Tai pulled her back.

"Look at me without blushing~"

Sora stared right into Tai's eyes, while she could notice that Tai was blushing himself.

"TAI YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE ALSO-"

"I never said I won't blush~"

"... YOU IDIOT! YOU- YOU-"

Sora's eyes started to tear again, before Tai hugged her.

_"You know, When I was lost, you would always be there for me... Now, I want to be there for you."_

"Tai~"

"I don't want you to be with Matt. I never wanted the both of you to have any relationship. It just hurts-"

"Who said I was going to date him? Who said I was going to marry him?"

"But-"

_Sora brought her face closer and closer towards Tai, while she looked at him with herself blushing too~_

_Both of them brought their faces closer and clos-_

**"HOLD ON!"**

"What is it, you silly girl?"

She unwrapped the present and it was Tai's goggles.

"Happy Birthday, you idiot!"

_She brought out a sweet smile on her face, while Tai noticed something on her face..._

_"Wait. There's something on your face"_

_"What?"_

__And he finally made that kiss, he never dared to do before__

_The kiss on his birthday, one kiss he never felt so warm before. Even the kiss he felt with his parents wasn't as warm and welcoming as Sora's_

"It's gone~."

"Tai- Tai!"

"You're the first to wish me, right?"

"Yes, but why?"

_"Nothing~"_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Remember the times we used to play on the swing together, and used to play a family game?"<em>

_"Yes?"_

_"And you used to be the boyfriend, and I used to be the girl-"_

_And Tai finally took Sora's hand to his chest_

"Sora, I don't want to be your fake boyfriend anymore. I don't want just to be your best friend. I want to be someone that can protect you with all his heart."

"Wha- What?"

"A boyfriend. Sora, I always loved you. And I still loved you now. So, I love you."

"Tai, you're such a sweet idiot!"

"Yeah..."

"But you know what, I love you too~"

"Sora~"

"It's never a dream anymore, Tai.

She stood up and raised out her hand, while Tai took hers and stood up.

"Happy birthday, Tai~ I'll always love you, no matter what~"

"Sora..."

"Shall we go back home to celebrate your birthday?"

"Okay~"

_They held their hands together, and slowly walked back home from the bench, while Sora was limping on the way back._

_"No, let me carry you."_

_"TAICHI YAG-"_

_And he just carried Sora on his back._

_"OHHHHHHH!"_

**_"TAICHI YAGAMI! YOU'RE MAKING US EMBARRA-"_**

_"Now, if you love me, hush~"_

_"You..."_

_"I'm what~?"_

_"You're really my guardian angel~"_

_And Tai carried Sora back home on his birthday_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tai...<em>_

_Never leave me alone, again..._

__-エンド-_  
><em>


End file.
